Coffee and Cigarettes
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: The supposedly retired boss breathes his last for his Famiglia, whilst somewhere out there, a baby wails his first. Boss!Tsuna reincarnating into Naruto-verse. [WILL probably NOT BE CONTINUED. JUST AN IDEA LINGERING AROUND.] Poof, a sudden Chapter 2!
1. Rest in Peace

Excerpt of a random idea I had for a Khr x Naruto crossover of sorts. Could be blamed by the fanfics I've been reading, but that's unimportant hahaha- I do not think I can go far with it though, so I'm leaving it here in case someone becomes interested or inspiration strikes up enough that it becomes somewhat the push that lets me continue and hopefully finish it. PM/review if any's interested or inspired.

**Coffee and Cigarettes**; (Title changeable) ; The supposedly retired boss breathes his last for his Famiglia, whilst somewhere out there, a baby wails his first. Boss!Tsuna reincarnating into Naruto-verse. [ And because it's me, I have a tendency to have Tsuna end up with a guy. Teehee. ]

* * *

Forty five was a perfectly great age to walk off into the next big adventure, he idly muses even as he felt his heart begin to slow and his eye lids drift close.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th generation boss of the Vongola famiglia, a lifetime of achievements and memories both good and bad.

He is dying on the battlefield, protecting the next generation from the shadows, decimating the very last group who would have otherwise destroyed the peace he'd started and in which is being continued by his children.

He was tired.

It was time for him to step down and let the current Vongola boss take over what he'd been doing for far too long. He dreaded that day and a part of him is guiltily glad that he would not see the time when his son finds out just how much of the shadows had been kept away by the protective man.

The Eternal Sky, as people had taken to calling him, feels the overdue rest blurring black spots across what little he could peek through from under his long lashes.

"I hope... They won't be too mad I'm leaving first..." He coughs, sighing as he lies surrounded by pooling red, "Resting in peace... I like it."

With a light chuckle that chimes like a bell across the fields of destruction, he breathes his last, the shouts of his Famiglia reaching him echoing to his departing soul.

* * *

Somewhere, in another place, in another time and in another dimension, a baby is delivered.

He opens his dazed caramel brown eyes, confusion faintly peeking out and a shocked wail escaping his lips.

He is cleaned, wiped down, wrapped up into a cocoon and cuddled by a figure he cannot see with his blurry baby-sight and unable to do anything with his body that refused to allow him to do anything more than wail and gurgle.

His thoughts is arranged, re-arranged, paused, analyzed and carefully calmed by his well trained mind.

The baby's face scrunches up, appearing as if he would sigh in defeat, before simply curling up against the figure that had been cooing at him and smiling.

"Tsunayoshi. Yuki Tsunayoshi..." The voice was soft, quiet and he could hear the hesitance and sorrow below the happiness. He comes to very quick conclusions that the figure is a lady, as well as his new mother in a life he'd been reincarnated into. His thoughts takes a backseat as he keeps his attention focused on her, "... Or perhaps we should just keep to Sawada Tsunayoshi, ne? It's a secret between mama and Tsu-chan, okay?"

He wants to frown to find out why, but instead he lets the baby body's instincts run and smiles brightly, giggling and gurgling back at his... Mother.

The ex-mafia boss sighs mentally.

He closes his eyes when his mother settles and his now baby-body is given the chance to sleep. He is tired, from the death to the birth and to the abrupt realization that his memories are still there, _'Leave the thinking for tomorrow... Or maybe a week... Or a month... Or a year...'_

He feels a headache begin to grow even as he drifts off to sleep.

A miserable thought, something that makes him want to groan at the familiar tone yet smile precisely because of the person who had thoroughly seared it into his mind, filters in just before he succumbs to the dark.

_'Dame-Tsuna, don't be stupid.'_ He could almost hear the click of a gun,_ 'A boss that doesn't think is a dead boss... You're alive now, aren't you, dame-Tsuna?'_

* * *

And that's all I've managed up. Though I have an idea of how androgynous/feminine Tsuna would probably end up, along with the fact that he'd stir clear away from being a Shinobi. Probably tired of killing and bloodshed and all. As for the 'Yuki' part, if it isn't figured out yet, it's Haku's clan, which gives me that cackle when I put it with the Zero Point Breakthrough hahahaha.

Probably doesn't help that it's also an excuse for me to imagine/draw Tsuna in shinobi-land clothing teehee.


	2. Espresso

Miraculously, here's another chapter.

* * *

Perhaps it was the sudden process of death to rebirth that allowed that brief clarity in thinking when he was just born, but Tsuna could never be too sure as the next many times he awoke, his thoughts were spotty at best.

He gurgles as a baby should, whimpers and cries at other times but was otherwise a baby that slept much and was mysteriously left alone for long periods of time in his little cot. At the rarest of times that he found his thinking capacity not reduced to the baby percentage, he realizes that it was highly likely because the baby's brain simply could not handle the amount of strict training his mind had undergone.

The realization of that was followed quickly by horror at the helplessness of it, considering how much he couldn't process his surroundings properly. Half of him was relieved by the epiphany though, as it also meant that he was truly allowed to adjust to this bizarre situation.

Naturally, all of these were quickly dissolved away when his brain promptly decides that it was time for blabbering nonsensical baby giggles, returning him to that dazed, him but not him state.

* * *

It was a peaceful one month before his new mother returns with an awfully familiar pacifier gently placed near his lips for him to suckle on.

He still wasn't sure if he felt grateful or spiteful then, when the moment his mother leaves the room after, the pacifier gives a rather smug (In his opinion, of course.) glow and his mind returns full force.

He concludes rather quickly that this pacifier was most likely related, or is, part of the Arcobaleno's.

It was unnatural, he was well aware, when he could already feel his supposed-to-be-very-weak body gradually gain strength no one month baby should have, no matter that it was so slow a trickle that it takes another month before he can crawl around the tiny cage of his cot nobody is looking and two more months after to walk in a wobble as he clutched on to the bars that kept him from falling out and into an embarrassing death.

His mother didn't seem to mind that he never allowed the pacifier away from his clutches, nor did she appear aware of his odd silence, quiet observations and understandings to her stories and songs to lull her child to sleep. Tsuna briefly wonders if the woman truly was that oblivious, or did not want to believe that perhaps her child was not normal. He chucks the latter option aside when he sees how the quaint, humble lady acts, all love and warmth and... So very much like Nana.

He feels sorrow well up in his heart as his 'mother' rocks him in a bundle in her arms, soothing voice humming and singing a light tune that contradicted very much to the contents of subtle violence. Thanks to the pacifier, he had long understood, accepted and moved on from the lingering thoughts of a life he was no longer a part of. It still doesn't relinquish the hold of the occasional melancholy, but it was enough for him to stop moping, though he knew he could if he wanted to. He was, in the end, a baby that was born not all that long ago. (Which doesn't make sense, since it would be abnormal to have a mopey, teenager-like baby, but in his moment of irrationality, he doesn't feel up to caring much.)

Tsuna looks up, eyesight crystal clear by now, but babbles sleepily around the pacifier in his mouth anyway, taking in the appearance of his mother and searing it into his memory properly. She smiles down at him, her eyes a curious mix of brown that reflected the slightest shade of blue at other angles. He traces the lines of her face with his curious honey orbs, wondering what had happened that would've placed all those little signs of stress and shadows, observing the difference between her messy, short brown hair and slightly tanned skin that was so very different from the soft, straight hair and pale skin of Nana's. And even then, she carried the same aura his previous life's mother had, one that spoke of gentle care and smelled of home.

Idly, he notes that despite all the similarities, Nana definitely did not have the layer of chilling cold and metallic battle scent this woman carries under all that warmth.

He closes his eyes then, pretending to be the baby he no longer is on the inside, taking care to suckle a little more on the pacifier and wiggle to a more comfortable position of cuddling against his 'mother', allowing himself to be lost against the start of a new hum from above.

* * *

Tsuna allows himself another month of being restlessly confined to his small cot, before being unable to resist boredom anymore and crawls to the edge of the bars the moment his mother steps into the room, startling the woman who definitely did not expect her five month old baby to be crawling circles and clumsily attempting to stand.

He immediately regrets not having thought it through properly as the next thing he finds out was that his mother had decided that he was both a prodigy as well as in dire need of adult supervision in order to prevent him from keeling over doing things babies his age shouldn't.

Thankfully, his mother didn't ask for anybody's help, not even the mysterious father that he was beginning to think might be dead or another Iemitsu waiting for his son to give him a hard kick in the shins. He almost cackles at the memory of doing more than just a kick, but pushes the thought aside when he notices the uneasy look on his mother's face. He frowns mentally, letting his mind work out the rest of the cobwebs still leftover in his head as he tries to figure out the possible reasons that his mother seemed to be afraid of.

He does actually give a tilt of his lips downwards, but was hasty enough to change its' directions and give a happy gurgle when her attention returns to him from whatever thoughts had been in her mind.

He pushes his thoughts aside again, (_'Dame-Tsuna, a boss should always be aware and think the worst and the best of everything, then think the most complicated and the simplest, even if the data given is the barest or the most longwinded.'_) seeing as he doesn't have enough information to reach solid conclusions anyway.

* * *

Tsuna feels a wee bit guilty, which grows slightly more when he realizes that his show of prodigious moment meant that his mother now spent even more time with her baby and the shadows under her eyes grow. He resolves to be on his best behavior so she wouldn't feel as drained at the end of the day, even though he still has no clue what she actually does during the times she's not around. (Another part of him is delighted to have his mother more though, especially that neglected side that glows with joy with each time spent that was longer then before. Yet another part that sneered and wished to complain about how a parent shouldn't be so neglectful is quickly squished down by the rest of him. The love she showed was obvious enough to nip that in the bud.)

Again, he thinks he could have probably handled the situation better, and is very much grateful to whatever luck he still had when even he realizes how he revealed much more then he already should to his mother.

* * *

By the time the sixth month of his new life rolls by, she still wasn't aware that babies his age definitely shouldn't be picking everything up so easily and Tsuna decides that he really shouldn't tempt the big man up there so much, slowing his 'learning' back down to a slow, gradual pace and reminding himself day after day that he should only be walking after at least a few months more, no matter that his motor skills is already improved to speed walking.

By the time another two months hops past, Tsuna could no longer hide the way he walks and hops and runs around the house, giggling and laughing, jumping cheerfully into the arms of his surprised mother and squealing, "Maman, maman!" He gives himself a mental pat on his back when he soaks in the proud look in her eyes and babbles away in his broken baby talk, "Maman! Wellm' 'ome, Maman!" along with a quick explanation of how bored he'd been left alone in the house so he'd been practicing how to read and write but when he was finished he couldn't reach for more so he kept going over the same books over and over again that he was pretty sure he was already super, duper good at it all.

His mother laughs, takes his strange calling of her in stride, and closes the door behind her, guiding her happy little child who had obviously learned to walk while she was out back into their shared room that served as a learning ground as well. The cot was long switched for one that was lower to the ground and without bars on the day when she found her Tsu-chan halfway climbing across to fall to his death, though the not quite baby would've protested that he knew exactly what he was doing had it been a viable option.

She tests her child on the simple books she had started off with, further impressed and proud when he really did appear to have read them multiple times and picks out more books that she was glad to have bought in advance.

On Tsuna's end, he finds it rather disturbing how he still hasn't seen hide or hair of anybody else other than his mother and wonders if he'd been reborn to be a hermit like his dream back when he was a lazy, bullied teenager.

He is further unnerved when he at last, finds out more about where he'd been reborn to after six months of patience.

Apparently, the revelation that learning how to read and write a few basic words along with random talking he'd decided was okay to say and not appear unnatural was enough to convince his mother that it was a smart idea to tell her six and a half month everything about this world he now lives on.

It was definitely another world or time (Which doesn't matter anyway because being in another time so vastly different would've been like being in another world.) seeing as he could ransack his entire past lifetime of memories and he would still not be able to find anybody on earth that could do what this new place could go to even though it did sound similar to the Flames.

Except maybe that one manga he'd read briefly before being pulled away by the hectic mafia.

Yeah, that one about the orange suit kid with the bright blonde hair and the throwing around of powers complete with various aspects diverted away from the stereotypical views of how a ninja should be.

'_Well fuck.'_ Ended up being his final conclusion after his ponderings of his new existence for the umpteenth time since regaining proper thinking capacity and the Reborn voice in his head quickly adds in with that all too familiar evil undertone, _'Good luck, Dame-Tsuna, you'll need it.'_

He still wasn't sure if that voice was a product of all the stress or Reborn had reincarnated into being a voice in his head to make him combust from all the sarcasm and remarks. (And if he feels relief and the sense of comforting nostalgia each time it happens, he wasn't prideful enough to stop that wistful smile from forming when alone.)

At least his Flames works and that made him elated enough to push his thoughts aside and continue learning more before his brain implodes with all that crazy thinking his mind had been running off in tangents to. (Because his mind is always processing all the new things his mother says like a good Boss has learned to, connecting and moving, always thinking deeper and deeper, keeping both the big picture and all the itsy bitsy details together.)

Unfortunately, it lasts until three days later, when his mother leaves him alone on a day she would be gone for a longer period of time to digest the information she thinks that he would probably need a month more to understand. His mind returns to massively processing and organizing each new book that was now within reach and even more further advanced books his mother had assumed would be rubbish to a baby and thus 'safe' to forget to return to the shelf.

Which lead to him learning about that new energy he was completely unaware prior called 'Chakra'.

And boy, did that headache grow.

'_I need a cup of Espresso so bad...'_

An appreciation for the caffeinated beverage grows into another level that day.

Tsuna is convinced whilst in a dream of sitting quietly in the Vongola kitchens and sipping on a steaming cup of the aforementioned beverage that night; Coffee is a drink of Life, with tea and marshmallow hot chocolate right below.

He does not dwell on the twist his dream later shifts into of skies with clouds that grows into storms and rains thunder beside the bright sun and drifting mists.

He does, however, allow the little laughs from the dancing pineapples, the familiar anthem singing by a yellow pompom bird chased by sword wielding swallows, angry wild cats, raging cows along with a boxing kangaroo and green chameleons that peppers them all with bullets and flames.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning to wet cheeks and a lighter or heavier (He's still confused) heart, he is not quite sure what to think of the contrasting emotions and thoughts and everything.

Maybe he hasn't moved on as much as he'd convinced himself after all.


End file.
